Lek
by Daiquiri
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Po zakończeniu wojny Harry musi spędzić osiem miesięcy w Świętym Mungu, poddając się kuracji profesora Snape'a. HP/SS slash.


**Autor: **dracofiend

**Tytuł oryginału:** The Cure; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena :*

**Pairing:** HP/SS

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

Popełniłam je kilka miesięcy temu, w przerwach między tłumaczeniem czegoś dłuższego. To dość lekka miniaturka, taka na poprawę humoru.

xxxxx

- Pro-profesor? Co pan tu robi? - zapytał Harry, zaskoczony, gdy mężczyzna z hukiem otworzył drzwi i wmaszerował do pomieszczenia, jak gdyby była to jego własna sala lekcyjna, a nie odizolowany i chroniony oddział szpitalny. Snape nie odpowiedział. Podszedł szybko do pustego stołu na drugim końcu dużego pokoju, odstawił walizkę, którą niósł, i zabrał się do pracy.

Godzinę później podszedł do Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w niego jak oniemiały.

- Wypij to - powiedział Snape, odzywając się do chłopca po raz pierwszy od swojego przyjścia.

Harry mierzył wzrokiem szklankę ciemnoczerwonego płynu, marszcząc brwi.

- Co to jest?

- Twoja jedyna nadzieja na powrót do zdrowia. Pij.

Harry nie sięgnął po szklankę.

- Kto pozwolił _panu _tu przyjść?

Brwi Snape'a uniosły się wysoko, rozciągając pełne pogardy szparki jego oczu.

- Ee, to znaczy, czy pan również nie powinien zdrowieć? - poprawił się pośpiesznie Harry, widząc jad w oczach Snape'a. - Słyszałem, że pan...

- Proszę pić, panie Potter.

Harry wpatrywał się niepewnie w eliksir.

- Twoje podejrzenia są satysfakcjonujące w świetle beznadziejnej naiwności, jaką wykazywałeś w przeszłości. Jednak, jak pamiętasz, pozbyłeś się Czarnego Pana i wojna dobiegła końca. Nie jestem w Azkabanie i nie próbuję cię otruć. A teraz pij, zanim ucieknę się do bardziej inwazyjnych metod leczenia - warknął Snape.

Harry wziął szklankę i przełknął łyczek, krzywiąc się przez zapach i lekko dławiąc przez smak.

- _Wszystko_, Potter.

Harry przechylił szklankę, po czym oddał Mistrzowi Eliksirów już pustą, ze ściankami wciąż pokrytymi gęstą czerwienią. Wystawił język z obrzydzeniem.

- Uch. _Co_ to jest?

Ale Snape już przeszedł na drugą stronę pokoju i zmniejszał swoje przybory, wkładając je z powrotem do walizki. Zapiął jej zamki i skierował się do drzwi.

- Profesorze?

- Zanotuj efekty działania eliksiru. Chcę szczegółów, a nie bezużytecznych fantazji rodem z twoich szkolnych wypracowań. I przygotuj dla mnie dziennik – powiedział szorstko Snape, powiewając przy wyjściu szatami.

Harry gapił się za nim, wciąż zdziwiony całym tym zdarzeniem. _Cudownie. Snape zadał mi pracę domową. Uzdrowiciele mówili, że mam szczęście, że w ogóle żyję,_ zrzędził do siebie Harry, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Snape się pojawił, skoro on również miał szczęście, że w ogóle przeżył. _Wyglądał bardziej blado niż zwykle, _dumał Harry. _Myślałem, że to niemożliwe. _Potem wszedł uzdrowiciel z notesem w ręku.

xxx

- … a gdy budzę się rano, mam dość rozmazany wzrok - dokończył Harry.

Snape uderzył lekko twardą okładką dziennika w dłoń i wykrzywił usta, spoglądając na Harry'ego, który siedział na łóżku.

- Myślisz, że ten eliksir miał pomóc na zniekształcone siatkówki? Nałóż okulary - po co je masz, dla ozdoby? - powiedział zjadliwie.

Harry się skrzywił.

- _Po_ założeniu okularów. Profesorze. Wszystko jest bardzo zamazane - odpowiedział, mrużąc oczy. - Poza tym chciał pan wiedzieć. Po co pan pyta? Zapisałem wszystko w dzienniku, tak jak pan kazał. Nie przeczytał go pan?

Snape wykrzywił się do niego onieśmielająco - jak prawdziwy weteran krzywienia się.

- Uważaj ze swoją bezczelnością, Potter. Jedno spojrzenie na twoje trollowe bazgroły było wystarczające. Jeżeli w nadchodzących dniach nie chcesz wypluć swoich organów wewnętrznych, postaraj się pisać _czytelnie. _Nie zamierzam stać się tak ślepy jak ty.

Harry wpatrywał się buntowniczo w podciągnięte do pasa prześcieradło i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie uwłaczająco.

- Słucham, panie Potter?

- Powiedziałem: „_Postaram się_, proszę pana" - odpowiedział Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby, unosząc brodę, by spojrzeć prosto w oczy pogardzie swojego byłego profesora.

- Czyżby? - Snape rozciągnął usta w fałszywym uśmiechu. - A więc. Efekty uboczne, których dotąd doświadczyłeś, obejmują pocenie się w nocy, ataki dreszczy, bóle głowy, problemy z oddawaniem moczu i _jeszcze_ gorszy wzrok zaraz po przebudzeniu. Nic więcej.

Harry pokiwał głową, a Snape pomaszerował do swojego stołu, szeleszcząc szatami.

- Bardzo dobrze. Wprowadzę kilka poprawek. - Fiolki i słoiki brzęknęły, gdy zaczął rozkładać je na stole. - Jednakże jest mało prawdopodobne, że wszystkie efekty uboczne osłabną po drugiej dawce. Eksperymentalne eliksiry są delikatne i nieprzewidywalne, o czym z pewnością nie wiesz.

- Jejku, dzięki, że mnie pan poinformował - sarkastycznie burknął pod nosem Harry.

- I tak nie chciałbym za bardzo zniszczyć twojego mglistego pojęcia o moim charakterze - kontynuował Snape aksamitnym głosem, rozpalając ogień pod kociołkiem. - W końcu jestem „pieprzonym draniem", jak to elokwentnie ująłeś. Dalsze walki w łazience spotęgują twoje docenienie tej niepodważalnej prawdy.

Cisza. Potem Harry wyjąkał:

- Nie, nie chodziło mi o to… Wiem, że nie jest pan...

- Cicho - wycedził Snape, odkorkowując ciemnozieloną fiolkę. - Chyba nie chciałbyś, żebym dodał nieodpowiednią ilość ciemiernika, prawda? Ach, ale skoro nie masz pojęcia o jego efektach, to pytanie nie ma sensu. Lepiej pozwól mi wykonywać moją pracę, Potter - ratowanie ci _życia_.

Harry otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, bo, do cholery, naprawdę nie chciał obrazić faceta - to wszystko przez zbyt mocno zakorzeniony odruch - ale zanim zdołał wydusić z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, Snape przerwał jego rozmyślania.

- Nie udawaj przede mną - powiedział kwaśno. - Miałeś na myśli to, co powiedziałeś. Ja również. Cisza.

Harry zamknął usta i milczał. _Przepraszam_, pomyślał naprawdę mocno, mając nadzieję, że Snape go usłyszy. _Dzięki, że mi pan pomaga.  
_  
Ramiona Snape'a pozostały spięte przez resztę czasu, a eliksir smakował niewyobrażalnie gorzej niż poprzedni.

xxx

- Ten nie powinien wywoływać żadnego drżenia - powiedział Snape, podając Harry'emu kubek purpurowego płynu. Chłopak wziął go i wypił, marszcząc nos i zaciskając powieki. Po kilku tygodniach paskudny smak wcale się nie poprawiał.

- Dzięki, profesorze - wydusił z siebie, gdy przełknął eliksir. Snape zabrał od niego pusty kubek i patrzył, jak Harry jak zwykle czyści językiem podniebienie, próbując pozbyć się smaku mikstury. - Chyba nie ma sposobu na to, żeby...

- Nie, Potter. Jak już wyjaśniałem - przerwał Snape, bardziej zirytowany niż wściekły. - Dodanie zewnętrznych składników zniszczyłoby elementy potrzebne do działania eliksiru. Jeżeli nalegasz na przesłodzone lekarstwa, nigdy nie opuścisz tego oddziału.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Myślałem, że warto zapytać, skoro najwyraźniej jest pan geniuszem eliksirów czy coś.

Snape rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie.

- Uzdrowiciel Watson mi powiedział - odpowiedział Harry, szczerząc zęby. - Nazwał pana Merlinem wśród Mistrzów Eliksirów. Nie miałem pojęcia. To znaczy, wiedziałem, że jest pan _dobry_, no bo ten pański stary podręcznik do eliksirów i tak dalej… Ale nie wiedziałem, że jest pan _aż_ _tak_ dobry. Dlaczego zdecydował się pan uczyć... - Uśmiech Harry'ego zbladł, gdy chłopiec natychmiast zrozumiał odpowiedź. - Och. No tak.

- Tak - powiedział Snape sucho, odwracając się i przechodząc przez pokój. - Niestety, nawet Merlin we własnej osobie nie potrafiłby wymyślić lekarstwa na twoją najpoważniejszą dolegliwość. - Zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy.

- Profesorze - powiedział Harry po chwili; słowo było prawie niesłyszalne przy dźwiękach sprzątania. - Dlaczego pan to robi?

Snape przewrócił oczami, nie przestając składać swojego sprzętu laboratoryjnego.

- Ten eliksir musi być skonsumowany natychmiast po przyrządzeniu i wymaga delikatności nie posiadanej przez żadnego z szanownych pracowników szpitala.

- Nie, miałem na myśli, dlaczego pan robi to _dla mnie?  
_  
- Twój stan zdrowia nie jest wymówką do zadawania bezmyślnych pytań.

Harry milczał przez chwilę.

- Wiem, że musiał pan mnie chronić, zanim pozbyliśmy się Voldemorta. Z powodu przepowiedni i Dumb... i wszystkiego. Ale teraz już go nie ma. To znaczy, Voldemorta.

Snape zatrzasnął walizkę bez słowa.

- Czy to profesor McGonagall zmusza pana...

- _Nikt_ mnie do niczego _nie zmusza_ - warknął Snape. _Już nie, _pomyślał gniewnie. Zdążył dojść do drzwi, kiedy Harry odezwał się ponownie.

- Po prostu myślałem...

Snape spojrzał swoimi iskrzącymi się oczami na okrągłe okulary Harry'ego.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

- Dziękuję, proszę pana. Nie tylko za eliksir. Za... za to wszystko w szkole. Kilka lat temu powiedzieli mi o tym, co zrobił pan dla Dumb... dla Zakonu. Miałem zamiar panu podziękować i przeprosić za to, że byłem taki niegrzeczny w stosunku do pana, za myślenie o panu okropnych rzeczy, za wszystko w szkole. Ja nie... Teraz myślę inaczej, już od dawna tak jest. - Harry potarł kark, skrępowany, ale zmusił się, by patrzeć Snape'owi w oczy. Chciał mieć pewność, że Snape wiedział, że mówi poważnie. - I nie chciałem być niegrzeczny, zadając te pytania, proszę pana.

Snape, zaskoczony potulnym wyrazem twarzy Harry'ego, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie widział, uśmiechał się drwiąco.

- Więc ich nie zadawaj.

Otworzył drzwi gwałtownie i wybiegł z pokoju, zanim jego zaskoczenie mogło wymknąć się spod kontroli.

Harry oparł się na poduszkach, wciąż widząc spojrzenie czarnych oczu Snape'a.

xxx

- Czy nigdy nie nudzi się panu czerń?

Nadgarstek Snape'a zamarł na ułamek sekundy, po czym kontynuował wykonywanie swojego ruchu.

- A te białe kołnierzyki? - ciągnął Harry. - Wyglądają na naprawdę niewygodne, jakby wbijały się panu w szyję.

Snape zacisnął usta.

- Co to za głupoty? – Z wprawą nalał szklankę eliksiru.

- Wie pan, większość ludzi nosi coś innego każdego dnia - całkowicie swobodnie rozwinął swoją wypowiedź Harry. Obelgi Snape'a już nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Dużego. - Nie w szpitalu, oczywiście, bo mają uniformy, ale nauczyciele nie muszą ich nosić. Poza tym jest lato. Nie ma pan dosyć noszenia w kółko tych samych rzeczy?

Snape wytarł brzeg szklanki ścierką, po czym odwrócił się i przyniósł eliksir Harry'emu.

- Wbrew temu, co pan myśli, panie Potter, posiadam więcej niż jeden komplet szat.

Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- Jasne, rozumiem. Więc ma pan szaty z trzydziestoma ośmioma guzikami, kolejne mają pięćdziesiąt siedem guzików, jeszcze inne sześćdziesiąt pięć i tak dalej, i tak dalej, ale wszystkie wyglądają identycznie, prawda? To znaczy, nie patrzy pan czasem w lustro i nie myśli: Jejku, przydałaby mi się zmiana. Może morski. A może leśna zieleń, to takie ślizgońskie, prawda? Poczucie przynależności do domu i tak dalej?

Snape doszedł do łóżka Harry'ego i wyciągnął sztywno rękę, w której trzymał szklankę z eliksirem. Nagle poczuł się bardzo świadom swoich trzydziestu ośmiu guzików oraz faktu, że zna ich liczbę tylko dlatego, że podał mu ją Potter. Potter... liczył jego guziki? Bardzo niepokojące.

- Panie Potter, jestem głową, a nie maskotką domu. Rozumiem, że ta różnica może być dla twojego małego i zaćmionego móżdżku tak samo niejasna jak wszystko inne, ale już nie rozumiem, dlaczego interesuje cię mój wygląd.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Byłem po prostu ciekaw, to wszystko. To coś, nad czym mogę się zastanawiać. Nie ma tu dużo do roboty, wie pan. - Wziął eliksir i uniósł go do ust.

- Rozumiem - odpowiedział Snape, jak zawsze ironicznie. - I z nudów zachowujesz resztki zdrowia psychicznego, licząc różne rzeczy. – _Jak na przykład guziki moich szat._ - Godne podziwu.

Harry zmierzył Snape'a od stóp do głów, gdy otworzył usta, by wypić miksturę. Jego zielone oczy rozszerzyły się, po czym zmrużyły, gdy gęsty, czerwony płyn zniknął. Snape patrzył z satysfakcją, jak podróżuje w dół przełyku Harry'ego.

- Ble! - Harry wypchnął kilka razy język przez ciasno zaciśnięte usta i zmarszczył nos. - To jest naprawdę wstrętne, profesorze.

Snape patrzył wilkiem na język Harry'ego, wciąż poruszający się słabo między jego ustami.

- Jak choroba, której teraz doświadczasz.

- Tak, chyba tak - wymamrotał Harry ponuro. Westchnął ciężko. - Wariuję tutaj. Gdybym przebywał na oddziale dla długoterminowych, mógłbym przynajmniej... nie wiem, korzystać z biblioteki czy coś. Grać w quidditcha stołowego.

Twarz Snape'a wykrzywił jeden z jego grymasów-uśmiechów. Zabrał Harry'emu szklankę, nie dotykając chłopca i wrócił do stołu. - No, no, no, Potter. Rozważasz bibliotekę jako potencjalne źródło rozrywki? Może jeszcze nie jest za późno, by cię uratować.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. - Odpowiedź Harry'ego była przesiąknięta sarkazmem. - _Umiem _czytać, wie pan. Dla zabawy. Nie ostatnio, bo byłem troszkę zajęty pokonywaniem chorych psychicznie czarodziejów i byciem poddawanym najróżniejszym paskudnym eliksirom i zaklęciom leczniczym. Ale wcześniej _czytałem_ dobre książki dla przyjemności .

- Niby jakie? - odpowiedział drwiąco Snape, który był odwrócony do Harry'ego plecami, kiedy zbierał butelki. – „Quidditch przez wieki"?

Harry'emu opadła szczęka. Potem zebrał się w sobie.

- Tak - powiedział złośliwie. Jednak nie zebrał się wystarczająco. Głowił się nad odpowiedzią. - I „W powietrzu z Armatami". Ta też jest bardzo dobra.

- Mmm - wymruczał Snape, przełykając… chichot? rubaszny śmiech? który groził ucieczką. Zmniejszył kociołek. - Najwyraźniej twoja reputacja Nieodpowiedzialnego Bohatera przyćmiła twój status członka literackiej inteligencji. Nie martw się, nie zdradzę tego „Prorokowi Codziennemu".

Usta Harry'ego drżały.

- To dwie książki, których _pan_ nigdy nie przeczytał - wypalił, wiedząc, że brzmi całkowicie dziecinnie. To nie zdawało się być złą rzeczą.

Snape włożył malutki kociołek do swojej torby.

- Jesteś tego pewien? - Blefował. _Oczywiście_, że nie czytał tych bredni. - Moje lektury nie ograniczają się do zakurzonych tomów o eliksirach i bzdur produkowanych przez uczniów, panie Potter. - Obrócił się z walizką w ręku i pomaszerował w kierunku drzwi, zerkając z ukosa na chłopaka.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się za jego szkłami.

- Pan... Nie, nabiera mnie pan. - Zrelaksował się, uśmiechając się ostrożnie.

- Czyżby? - Severus zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce, by spojrzeć na chłopca.

Harry gapił się na Mistrza Eliksirów z niedowierzaniem, po czym uśmiechnął się, błyskając zębami.

- No dobra, kto wymyślił znicza?

Severus nawet nie uniósł brwi.

- Bowman Wright.

Harry wzdrygnął się, zszokowany. Severus pozwolił, by kącik jego ust zadrżał. Zaraz potem wyszedł za drzwi, śmiejąc się z głupoty chłopaka. Skonfiskował tak dużo tych cholernych kart z czekoladowych żab, że mógłby narysować zadowoloną z siebie, przekarmioną gębę Bowmana Wrighta choćby we śnie.

xxx

- Dzięki za książki, profesorze - powiedział Harry, gdy Snape dodawał do eliksiru szczyptę czegoś w płatkach.

Minęły dwa miesiące jego przymusowego pobytu w Świętym Mungu i Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że odwiedziny Severusa Snape'a trzy razy w tygodniu były najbardziej ekscytującą częścią jego życia. Wizyty Rona, Hermiony i innych przyjaciół były dobrą zabawą; rozmowy z Remusem, panem i panią Weasley oraz niektórymi członkami Zakonu były przyjacielskie; ale godziny spędzone ze Snape'em, mieszającym coś po drugiej stronie pokoju, były _krzepiące. _W jakiś dziwny sposób. Coś w obecności Snape'a, w jego czarnych szatach promieniowało otuchą, możliwościami i... wytrzymałością.

Harry prawie uwierzył, że wyobraził sobie złe intencje tłustowłosego, patrzącego wilkiem nauczyciela, którego ledwie pamiętał. Zamiast niego był teraz... Cóż, wciąż tłustowłosy, patrzący wilkiem nauczyciel. Ale miał tłuste włosy od oparów eliksirów, które robił dla Harry'ego, a nie dlatego, że się nie mył. I tylko _wyglądał_, jakby przez cały czas patrzył wilkiem - naprawdę, tak po prostu wyglądały mięśnie jego twarzy.

_Nic dziwnego, że Dumbledore chciał mieć Snape'a po swojej stronie. Kiedy on coś sobie zaplanuje, naprawdę to robi. W dodatku szybko,_ pomyślał Harry, przeciągając się. Czuł się o wiele, wiele lepiej. Każdego dnia dyżurny uzdrowiciel mówił o niesamowitej poprawie jego zdrowia.

Jeżeli był to uzdrowiciel Watson, zaczynało się krótkie rozpływanie się nad Snape'em. „Na Merlina, Harry! Nie… Powiedziałbym, że on jest lepszy niż Merlin. Jest cholernym bogiem! _Co_ on ci daje?". Uzdrowiciel wybałuszał oczy, badając Harry'ego. Harry tylko wzruszał ramionami - bez bólu - i odpowiadał z uśmiechem: „Nie mam pojęcia. Gdybym zapytał, powiedziałby, że jestem zbyt głupi, by to docenić."

Jednak Harry nie był zbyt głupi, by docenić materiały do czytania, które kilka tygodni temu zaczął mu przynosić jego były profesor. W tej chwili miał podręcznik do eliksirów, kilka książek o czarodziejskiej kulturze, historii i polityce oraz jedną o quidditchu.

- Rozumiem, że większości z nich nawet nie otworzyłeś? - zapytał Snape swoim zwyczajnym, nietolerancyjnym tonem, nie odwracając się od kociołka. – „Kłótnie o kafle" muszą leżeć na honorowym miejscu przy twoim łóżku. Bez wątpienia inne zostały bezceremonialnie wepchnięte do szuflady, by już nigdy nie ujrzeć światła dziennego.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Skąd pan wiedział?

- Ja wiem wszystko, panie Potter - nadeszła ironiczna odpowiedź.

Harry znowu się zaśmiał.

- Tak?

Przekrzywił głowę, obserwując idealny, równy ruch łokcia Snape'a, krążący wkoło... i wkoło... i wkoło. To było dziwnie hipnotyzujące.

- Naprawdę wie pan wszystko? - zapytał, spoglądając na szpiczasty kawałek czerni. Jego głos nagle stał się niski, prawie że... prawie… sugestywny.

Łokieć zatrzymał się w połowie kółka. Wydatny nos pokazał się od profilu, gdy Snape obrócił głowę, równając ją z ramieniem.

- Radzę powstrzymać się od nierozsądnych sugestii na temat mojej ignorancji, dopóki twoje leczenie nie dobiegnie końca - powiedział; każda sylaba była wolno wyrzeźbiona, delikatnie mrożąca.

Harry zamrugał, wyrwany z transu.

- Tak, proszę pana - odpowiedział automatycznie. - Ee, nie, proszę pana. Nie sugerowałem... Jest pan jednych z najmądrzejszych ludzi, jakich znam - wypalił, znów stając się niezręcznym, dziewiętnastoletnim rekonwalescentem. - Ja tylko... żartowałem, profesorze. Fajnie jest pana... Nieważne - dokończył zawstydzony. _To nie było dobre. Nie wiem, co się stało, ale to nie było dobre,_ pomyślał, opadając na poduszki.

Snape wciąż stał profilem, zmrożony.

- Nie jestem tu dla twojej rozrywki, Potter - oświadczył lodowato, formując każde słowo z tą samą zabójczą precyzją. Ponownie zaczął wolne mieszanie.

- Nie, profesorze. Przepraszam.

Snape nie powiedział nic więcej przez resztę godziny. Odwrócił wzrok od giętkiego języka Harry'ego, gdy chłopiec połykał eliksir i wyszedł, nie odpowiedziawszy na jego potulne pytanie, czy następnym razem mógłby przynieść nowe książki.

xxx

Minęły kolejne dwa miesiące i incydent został zapomniany, przynajmniej w dzień. Harry mógł teraz spacerować po swoim skrzydle w Świętym Mungu, ale nie mógł wychodzić na zewnątrz.

- Tylko na dziesięć minut, profesorze! Może pan kazać im wypuścić mnie na dziesięć minut - błagał Harry, leżąc na łóżku.

Snape wycisnął fioletowe krople do kociołka.

- Nie mam takiej władzy. Nie jesteś pod moją opieką, a ja nie jestem uzdrowicielem.

- Ale to _pan_ mnie uzdrowił! Czuję się fantastycznie!

- Twoja ocena jest nieistotna, a zresztą i tak nieścisła. Z pewnością cię nie uzdrowiłem. W oczach Świętego Munga wciąż jesteś rekonwalescentem, a ja odpowiadam tylko za jeden eliksir w twojej rozległej terapii.

Harry parsknął.

- Co za brednie! Wszyscy uzdrowiciele wiedzą, że to pański eliksir mnie leczy, a nie żadne inne gówna! Każdego dnia mamy mały Maraton Wielbienia Severusa Snape'a! Skoro tylko _pana_ eliksir daje radę wszystkim dziwnym mrocznym zaklęciom, które na mnie rzucono, czy to nie _pan_ powinien decydować o tym, kiedy będę gotowy do wyjścia na zewnątrz?

Severus pytająco uniósł brew i odwrócił się, by popatrzeć na Harry'ego z dezaprobatą. Na usta Harry'ego, skąd „Severus Snape" wyśliznął się z niepokojącą nonszalancją. Potrzebował rozproszenia.

- A dlaczego właściwie ja nie zasłużyłem na zaproszenie na te „maratony", o których wspomniałeś z takim entuzjazmem? - zapytał Snape, ściskając usta w wąską linijkę, która aż krzyczała sceptycyzmem.

Błagalna, nadąsana mina Harry'ego zmieniła się w szeroki uśmiech z dołeczkami.

- Ach. No cóż. Trochę trudno jest wielbić _w obecności -_ Harry podkreślił ostatnie słowa głosem i gestem - wielbionego mężczyzny we własnej osobie. Wie pan. Trzęsą się ręce i kolana, nie możesz mówić, bo jesteś tak zachwycony, więc tylko się gapisz - Harry zademonstrował to, fantazyjnie wybałuszając oczy i przesadnie otwierając usta - i co się wtedy dzieje?

Harry opuścił ręce i twarz z wybałuszonymi oczami.

- On nazywa cię _skończonym_ debilem.

Severus zaśmiał się mocno, dwoma, krótkimi wybuchami, zanim zdusił je do parsknięcia. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, nie z Harrym, który siedział tu, szczerząc szelmowsko zęby, ze zdrowo zaróżowionymi policzkami i błyskiem w oczach... Severus uspokoił się.

- Zdaje się, że wyżej wymieniony czarodziej nie zasługuje na tę rzekomą uwagę - powiedział gładko, powracając do kociołka, by przelać eliksir do szklanki.

- Nieprawda. - Harry potrząsnął głową, wciąż się uśmiechając. - To jeden z powodów, dla którego go wielbimy, te wredne rzeczy, które mówi, nawet, gdy nie stara się być wredny. Choć, jak tak o tym myślę, zazwyczaj się stara - dodał niewinnie, gdy Severus zbliżył się do łóżka.

Severus musiał zmienić brew. Lewą łapał skurcz.

- „Wielbimy", panie Potter? Czy dobrze rozumiem? Bierze pan udział w tych absurdalnych czynnościach? - Severus wyciągnął szklankę, utrzymując krytyczny ton, by ukryć niewytłumaczalne pragnienie usłyszenia odpowiedzi.

Harry wziął szklankę, przypadkowo muskając palce Snape'a.

- Biorę udział? Prowadzę hymn na wejście - _Severus Snape Jest Niewymownie Cudowny_.

Severus zacisnął usta, by utrzymać je w linii prostej.

- A więc śpiewasz. Przypuszczam, że używając słów.

- Tak - zgodził się Harry i podniósł szklankę. - Chce pan je usłyszeć?

- Proszę pić, panie Potter.

Złoto-czerwony płyn zniknął szybko. Harry oblizał usta z zapałem, spoglądając tęsknym wzrokiem na szklankę.

- Mmm. Wiśniowy to mój ulubiony.

- Już to mówiłeś - wymruczał Snape mrocznie, wpatrując się w wilgotne usta Harry'ego. Warzenie eliksiru zajmowało dodatkowe pół godziny i wymagało kilku dość drogich dodatkowych składników, ale było warto.

Eliksir był bardziej skuteczny. Przyśpieszone tempo rekonwalescencji Harry'ego to udowadniało.

Severus zabrał chłopcu pustą szklankę i wrócił do stołu, czując się nieproporcjonalnie zadowolony. Z sukcesu eliksiru, zapewnił się. I z sukcesu jego taktyki. Harry wreszcie przestał jęczeć, że chce wyjść na zewnątrz. Severus schował wszystkie przybory.

- Wie pan, powinien pan robić to częściej - zaświergotał Harry, gdy Severus zamknął walizkę.

- Co?

- Śmiać się.

Severus podszedł do drzwi, patrząc prosto przed siebie, jak zwykle.

- Wolę zachować rozbawienie dla moich kwater. Nie powinno się otwarcie wyśmiewać współpracowników niczym więcej niż tylko gustownym prychnięciem. Tak mi mówiono.

Harry roześmiał się za nich obu.

- Do widzenia, profesorze. Boże, jest pan taki zabawny!

Komentarz i śmiech odbijały się echem w umyśle Snape'a do końca dnia.

xxx

Snape spiął się, gdy Harry podszedł do jego miejsca pracy - jego świętego miejsca pracy - szurając nogami i wlokąc się bez celu. Część niego chciała, by eliksir nie był tak skuteczny, nie tak szybko. Wtedy przeklęty szczeniak byłby przywiązany do łóżka, a nie chodziłby po pokoju w niezwykle nieznośny sposób. Zacieśnił uścisk na chochli i patrzył wilkiem na kociołek, gdy Harry stanął tuż za nim, trochę zbyt blisko.

Harry milczał. Przez błogosławione sześćdziesiąt sekund.

- Profesorze, właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że piję ten eliksir, ile… już sześć miesięcy, a nigdy nie widziałem, jak pan go warzy! - wypalił Harry zza czarnego ramienia. Severus zdusił pragnienie, by ruszyć łokciem do tyłu i dźgnąć go w żebra.

- Bzdury, Potter - warknął. - Widziałeś mnie przy pracy setki razy. I, na Merlina, przestań w_isieć _nade mną jak jakiś wstrętny robal!

Harry wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, ale odsunął się.

- Widzi pan, panu też to przeszkadza! Nie pamiętam, ile razy na eliksirach pomyślałem o panu dokładnie to samo!

Snape wykrzywił się złowrogo.

- Oczywiście, bez tego o wstrętnym robalu - kontynuował Harry beztrosko. - Gdy pan tak wisi, jest pan bardziej jak nietoperz.

Snape był już gotów, by zdzielić Harry'ego w żebra, choć chłopak odsunął się poza jego zasięg. Zanim ruszył się, by to naprawić, Harry chwycił jedną z wielu szklanych butelek, porządnie porozstawianych na stole.

- Co to?

- _Odłóż to._ - Głos Snape'a był lodowaty. Harry szybko odstawił butelkę.

- Nie. Dotykaj. Niczego. - Snape patrzył na Harry'ego jak na pierwszoroczniaka, kradnącego składniki z jego składziku.

Harry zamrugał, po czym spuścił wzrok.

- Przepraszam. - Brzmiał, jakby wcale nie mówił szczerze.

Snape skupił się na kociołku i sięgnął po fiolkę.

- Panie Potter, jeżeli spodobało ci się w Świętym Mungu tak bardzo, że pragniesz przedłużyć swój pobyt, proszę bardzo, krzątaj się. Przewracaj wszystko. Rób bałagan w mojej ostrożnie ustawionej sekwencji pięćdziesięciu pięciu składników, potrzebnych do tego ciągle rozwijającego się eliksiru. - Zakorkował fiolkę po dodaniu trzech maleńkich, fioletowych kulek do wywaru. - Ale jeśli jednak chcesz spędzić pozostałe lata poza murami tej cudownej instytucji, może zajmiesz się jednym z twoich mniej destruktywnych zwyczajów, kiedy tu jestem.

Harry odszedł spokojnym krokiem od stolika do szerokiego okna.

- Czy _mam_ jakiekolwiek? - narzekał, skubiąc metalową ramę.

Snape zdusił westchnięcie.

- Może książka? - powiedział szorstko, sięgając po kolejną fiolkę.

- Nie przyniósł mi pan żadnych.

- Bo nie skończyłeś jeszcze tych, które dostałeś ostatnio. Niewdzięczny szczeniak. - Snape zamieszał dwa razy, skupiając się na kolorze mikstury.

- Została mi tylko ta śmiertelnie nudna o eliksirach. Potrzebuję czegoś nowego! - Harry wracał do stołu.

- Potter, to te tak zwane „śmiertelnie nudne" są warte czytania. Piccoli jest autorem najlepszych prac naukowych na temat... _POTTER!_

Harry kręcił śmiesznym kawałkiem srebra, który znalazł na stole, i upuścił go z brzękiem.

Twarz Snape'a zbladła z furii.

- Dobra, dobra - powiedział Harry, unosząc dłonie. - Spróbuję poczytać. - Wrócił do swojej nocnej szafki i wyciągnął a niej tom zatytułowany: „Piccoli o eliksirach". Przysunął się do okna i oparł książkę o parapet, stojąc. Leżenie w łóżku przez kilka miesięcy dało Harry'emu nawyk chodzenia lub stania, kiedykolwiek było to możliwe.

Godzinę później eliksir był w końcu gotowy. Severus zaczął napełniać szklankę, wzdychając z ulgą. Nawet chwila nieuwagi mogła zrujnować eliksir, a Harry spowodował kilka. Mimo to jego warzenie było tak bezbłędne jak zawsze.

Oburzony skrzek dobiegł zza niego, blisko okna.

- Co? Właśnie spędziłem _godzinę,_ czytając o osiemdziesięciu trzech zastosowaniach belladonny w tradycyjnych eliksirach uspokajających, a kolejny rozdział jest o tym, że _ciemiernik_ zastąpił belladonnę? - Harry zawarczał sfrustrowany i zatrzasnął książkę. Usta Severusa zwęziły się w coś podobnego do uśmiechu, gdy sunął cicho ku chłopcu ze szklanką w dłoni.

- Jaki to ma sens? - warknął Harry do okna. - Po co pisać o tym, jak _kiedyś_ się coś robiło, zamiast o tym, jak robi się to teraz? Założę się, że kolejna część będzie o tym, jak to ciemiernik jest cholernie skuteczny w eliksirach uspokajających, a potem, och, wiesz co, ciemiernik wyszedł z użycia w 1693 roku, a kolejna część będzie o tym, co zastąpiło ciemiernik, ale nie martw się i nie ucz się niczego, bo i tak już tego nie używamy! Co za cholerna strata...

- Użyjmy twoich ust w lepszy sposób, panie Potter.

Harry zakrztusił się.

Poczuł, jak mrowienie w jego brzuchu, napięcie spowodowane tym mrocznym, melodyjnym głosem, jeszcze się wzmogło.

- Twoje lekarstwo. - Snape pokazał się u boku Harry'ego, wyciągając szklankę z płomienną czerwienią.

Harry przełknął, gdy spojrzał na Snape'a, nie przekręcając szyi. Sięgnął po eliksir najspokojniej, jak mógł.

O Boże, dotknął Snape'a.

Harry przycisnął szklankę do swoich ust, patrząc na płyn podczas picia.

O Boże, pragnął Snape'a.

Wytarł swoje wiśniowe usta rękawem i delikatnie odstawił szklankę na parapet, zamiast ją oddać. Potem podszedł do łóżka, położył się i podciągnął kołdrę. Snape mówił coś protekcjonalnym tonem o ważności historycznego pochodzenia i indeksach w rozdziałach. Harry wymamrotał coś w stylu: „Jasne, dzięki, jestem zmęczony", po czym położył się na boku, czekając, aż Snape wyjdzie.

Nie zauważył uważnego wzroku Snape'a na swoich wygiętych plecach i nie usłyszał, jak Snape wzywa uzdrowiciela, gdy drzwi się zamknęły.

xxx

Severus był nieco zaskoczony, gdy w ciągu następnego tygodnia mógł warzyć leczniczy eliksir Harry'ego w całkowitym spokoju. Normalnie raczej nie mógł mieć nadziei na to, że chłopiec będzie siedział cicho na łóżku, pochylony nad książką, podczas gdy Severus siekał i mieszał. Coś takiego raczej nie mogło się zdarzyć w sterylnej oazie Świętego Munga. Ale Harry trzymał się z dala od Severusa, zatrzymując swoją impertynencję dla siebie.

To było... niepokojące.

Mijał kolejny tydzień, a to bezczelne, jasnookie utrapienie, które Snape zaczął uważać za... znośne... nie pojawiało się. Chłopiec nie patrzył na niego, mamrocząc ciche „dziękuję", a gdy Severus próbował zajrzeć do jego umysłu - tylko na powierzchnię - odkrywał, że jest otoczony barierami. Nie było sensu się przez nie przedzierać. Choć były dość żałosne, dla niego nie miało znaczenia, co szczeniak chciał ukryć. Pewnie jakąś głupią kłótnię z przyjaciółmi.

Harry nie był w łóżku, gdy Snape pojawił się kolejnym razem. Kulił się na krześle pod oknem, z kolanami podciągniętymi do ściany, z gołymi palcami wystającymi spod szpitalnego stroju. Nie odwrócił głowy, nawet jeden raz, gdy Snape przygotowywał eliksir.

Gdy minęło niezbędne półtorej godziny, Snape pomaszerował do Harry'ego, który wciąż siedział plecami do ściany, przy której stał stół roboczy. Wyglądało na to, że przysnął. Jego policzek był całkowicie przyklejony do szyby.

- Potter! - warknął Snape, wyciągając szklankę złocistej czerwieni w kierunku chłopca.

Harry wzdrygnął się i otworzył oczy, a jego kończyny wyciągnęły się konwulsyjnie.

Gdy jedno z jego ramion zahaczyło o nadgarstek Severusa, złocista czerwień przelała się nad brzegiem szklanki. Próbował utrzymać ją w rękach i płyn rozlał się na palcach Severusa i wierzchu dłoni Harry'ego.

- Ty _idioto! - _wysyczał Snape do spanikowanej twarzy chłopca. - Zobacz, co narobiłeś!

- Prof... _Przestraszył_ mnie pan! - zaprotestował Harry, jego oczy były rozszerzone z szoku. Spojrzał w dół na swoją połyskującą dłoń i automatycznie uniósł ją do ust, odwracając się i szybko czyszcząc eliksir ze swojej skóry.

Severus obserwował go sparaliżowany. Chłopiec zlizywał czerwony płyn jak krew z zadrapania.

- Co. Robisz.

Harry uniósł wzrok, zdenerwowany.

- Ja tylko... Kapało... - urwał, wskazując słabo na trzy karmazynowe plamy na swoim udzie, na piżamie. - Myślałem, że wystarczy tylko na jedną... - Jego wzrok spoczął na półpełnej szklance w oblanej eliksirem dłoni Severusa.

Snape zmrużył oczy, złapany między prychnięciem i szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

- Planowałeś zlizać to również z _moich_ palców? Bezmózgi debil! - Snape wsunął wolną rękę w szaty i wyciągnął różdżkę. Jedno machnięcie wyczyściło bałagan. - Wypij to. W kociołku zostało wystarczająco dużo na jeszcze jedną dawkę. - Snape podstawił chłopcu to, co zostało z eliksiru.

- Tak, proszę pana - nadeszła wymamrotana odpowiedź. Snape uniósł wargę, słysząc te udawane przeprosiny, gdy Harry sięgnął ostrożnie po eliksir ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w szklance. Snape był nieco zaskoczony dziwnym przebłyskiem żalu zza słabych mentalnych osłon Harry'ego.

Może jednak chłopcu naprawdę było przykro. Severus patrzył wściekle na najwyraźniej zakłopotaną twarz Harry'ego, gdy ten wychylał pół szklanki płynu. Potem pomaszerował z powrotem do stołu, by nabrać resztę eliksiru.

xxx

- Profesorze? - zapytał Harry, tak cicho, że Snape go nie usłyszał.

- Profesorze? - spróbował jeszcze raz. Nie był dużo głośniejszy, ale Snape nie grzebał już w swojej walizce. Chłopiec zamilkł.

Gdy w ciągu kolejnych dwóch sekund Harry nie powiedział niczego więcej, Snape wrócił do swojego zajęcia.

- Profesorze - powiedział Harry.

- Czego? - wydusił Snape, odstawiając butelki z większą siłą, niż należało. A więc chłopak znowu z nim rozmawiał. Miesiąc ciszy nie był wystarczający, powiedział sobie Snape zawzięcie. Zbyt zawzięcie.

Harry odchrząknął, bawiąc się brzegiem prześcieradła.

- Ee... Przepraszam, że byłem... - Przełknął. - Jak się sprawy mają? Jak... jak pan się ma? - Do diabła. Co się stało ze szczerymi, spójnymi przeprosinami, które przygotował sobie w myślach i szeptał do siebie kilka razy, by upewnić się, że wszystkie słowa są odpowiednie?

Snape nieco obrócił głowę.

- Jak to miło z twojej strony, że pytasz o moje zdrowie - wycedził swoim najzimniejszym, lekcyjnym głosem. - Ale to _twoje_ jest zagrożone. - Brzękając butelką, Snape spuścił wzrok z powrotem na stół.

- Więc... wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Harry, nienawidząc pełnego nadziei drżenia w swoim głosie. Nie miał zamiaru powrócić do milczenia, które zaczęło się jako zszokowana odraza do samego siebie, a skończy się jako przyzwolenie do rozpaczy.

Bo Snape był w jego umyśle, pod jego skórą. Snape był jego chorobą. Snape był tu, gdy Ron, Hermiona, Neville i Luna go odwiedzali; był tu, gdy Harry wędrował samotnie po pokoju, chodząc ciągle wokół stołu w bezsennej gorączce. A gdy _naprawdę _tu był, och, och, wtedy Harry drżał - drżał, bo mógłby podejść prosto do mężczyzny, gdyby tylko od razu się nie wydał. Mógłby musnąć te zręczne palce, gdyby tylko zachowywał się normalnie. Mógłby uśmiechnąć się do tej twarzy i dostać w odpowiedzi złośliwy uśmieszek, gdyby tylko był pewien, że nie scałuje - całować! Snape'a! - tego uśmieszku z jego twarzy. Tak, scałowałby ten uśmieszek - i dostałby wściekłe obelgi i mnóstwo śliny.

Harry spędził zbyt wiele nocy z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do oczu, słuchając własnych zduszonych jęków, siedząc na łóżku. Miał dosyć.

- Ja, ee, skończyłem Piccoliego - wydusił z siebie Harry w ciszy. Znowu odchrząknął. - Miał pan rację. Był wart czytania. Pod koniec nawet zrobiło się dość interesująco.

Snape zacisnął usta w swój charakterystyczny sposób, choć Harry tego nie widział.

- Czyżby? - odpowiedział w końcu. - Może więc rozważysz ją do swojego klubu książki? - Rozpalił ogień pod kociołkiem i wlewał do niego coś srebrnego.

Harry zamrugał. Czy Snape mu to ułatwiał?

- Ee, pomyślę o tym - powiedział. Zamilkł, po czym zdusił niepewność i brnął dalej. - Ale jego analiza przeciwzapalnych właściwości korzenia łopianu była raczej uboga. Dlaczego nie wspomniał o zastosowaniu przy obrzęku rogówki, skoro korzeń jest jedną z niewielu roślin, która zmniejsza swoją moc, gdy jest rozcieńczony na krople do oczu? A ten rozdział o specjalistycznym wyposażeniu do produkcji past nie miał podstawowych diagramów. A co z urządzeniem do oczyszczania past LaFerve'a? To znaczy, błagam! Naprawdę potrzeba ilustracji, by zrozumieć _tę_ teorię. Więc... Zobaczymy.

Snape odkorkował fiolkę.

- Zaiste. Jakie to... wnikliwe.

Harry powstrzymał uśmiech. Mógł widzieć koniuszek garbatego nosa, gdy Snape odwrócił głowę trochę na bok.

Ulga przemknęła przez Harry'ego, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Wszystko było w porządku. Wszystko było dobrze ze Snape'em.

- Proszę się uspokoić, profesorze, nie wariuje pan - odpowiedział ze śmiechem. - Nie urósł mi nagle mózg czy coś. Ale jestem wystarczająco mądry, by przeczytać notatki, które pan nabazgrał na marginesach.

Severus odprężył się, prawie niezauważalnie.

xxx

- Muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony, panie Potter - powiedział Snape, napełniając szklankę. Tym razem eliksir był bardziej bursztynowy niż czerwony.

- Czym? - Harry spojrzał znad chłodniejącej głębi kociołka na swojego profesora.

- Na pewno uzdrowiciele poinformowali cię już, że potrzebujesz eliksiru jeszcze tylko przez tydzień. Po tym jeszcze tylko kilka dość małych środków ostrożności i odsiedzisz swój wyrok. - Snape wytarł brzeg szklanki i wyciągnął ją ku Harry'emu. - Oczekiwałem co najmniej jednego nieszczęśliwego wypadku, spowodowanego niezdarnym, zbytnim entuzjazmem z twojej strony.

Harry uśmiechnął się, choć serce mu pękło.

- Dzięki. Staram się. - Wziął szklankę, specjalnie muskając palce Snape'a. - Eliksir nie jest taki zły, odkąd dodał pan wiśniowy smak. - Jego oczy migotały. - Ee, tak właściwie, lubię go. Może nawet będzie mi go brakowało.

Snape spojrzał na Harry'ego z ukosa.

- Panie Potter, wszystko, co dobre...

Żołądek Harry'ego natychmiast się ścisnął. Osłony, osłony, pamiętaj o osłonach. Spojrzał na swoją szklankę.

- Dlaczego teraz jest żółty?

- Jest _bursztynowy, _bo zrobiłem kilka modyfikacji, jako że zbliżasz się do końca kuracji - odpowiedział Snape. Gdy Harry kontynuował wpatrywanie się nieufnie w płyn, Snape kontynuował, zniecierpliwiony.

- Smakuje _tak samo,_ głupku. To, że nie przypomina przesłodzonego soku owocowego, nie znaczy, że nie dodałem tego okropnego smaku.

To nie dlatego Harry się zawahał, ale nie mógł przeciągać wizyty Snape'a w nieskończoność. Uśmiechnął się słabo i uniósł szklankę.

- Na zdrowie - powiedział i wlał sobie eliksir do gardła, patrząc w laserowo ostre oczy. Jeszcze trzy sesje. Cztery i pół godziny. Jak wiele spojrzeń mu zostało? Harry przełknął, licząc.

Oddawał pustą szklankę, licząc w myślach, gdy poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana. Jednak wszystko było w porządku, bo Snape podbiegł do niego, łapiąc go w czarną sieć. Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, patrząc w zaniepokojone oczy, patrząc na blade usta mówiące: „Harry", czego on nie mógł usłyszeć. Potem zamknął oczy i osunął się na Mistrza Eliksirów.

xxx

Severus potarł ze zmęczeniem zagłębienie między swoimi zamkniętymi oczami, opierając się ciężko lewym ramieniem na szpitalnym krześle. Strofowanie uzdrowicieli było męczącą pracą, nawet jeśli to oni wszystkiemu zawinili. Brak nadzoru, porażka w opracowaniu zagwarantowanych środków bezpieczeństwa w razie nagłych zmian, zbyt duży zakres władzy młodszych pracowników - to wszystko doprowadziło Harry'ego Pottera do obecnego stanu nieprzytomności. Jakiś arogancki głupiec zmienił jeden ze standardowych eliksirów przed przybyciem Severusa, nie powiadamiając go o tym i nie odnotowując tego faktu w karcie medycznej Harry'ego. Ostatnie modyfikacje nie brały pod uwagę takiej zmiany. Mimo opieki, całej skrupulatnej opieki Severusa, chłopiec raz jeszcze padł bez zmysłów w jego ramiona.

To nie stanie się ponownie. Nie z Severusem na straży, zgiętym na niewygodnym krześle - niewygodnym, bo duma nie pozwalała mu transmutować go w miękki fotel z poduszkami w stylu Dumbledore'a. Ryzykowni uzdrowiciele, spanikowani Weasleyowie, bezużyteczni ludzie, którzy dobrze mu życzyli - nocą zabroniono im wstępu do szpitala. Severus zażądał tego, grożąc, że pójdzie do „Proroka Codziennego", opisując niekompetencję Świętego Munga względem Harry'ego Pottera.

Severus chciał spać, ale chłopiec mógł obudzić się w każdej chwili i Severus musiał natychmiast zadać mu kilka pytań, by upewnić się, czy potrzebna będzie kolejna dawka eliksiru. Wziął książkę – „Piccoli o Eliksirach", nigdy jej nie zabrał - i otworzył ją w zaznaczonym miejscu.

Po kilku chwilach gapienia się na pływające słowa, Severus przysunął krzesło bliżej i pochylił się nad śpiącą postacią.

Dobrze, oddech był równy i regularny. Mięśnie zdawały się być rozluźnione. Cicho położył swoją książkę na brzegu łóżka i chwycił blady, ale ciepły nadgarstek, leżący na kołdrze. Puls był słaby, ale wystarczająco równy.

Severus przycisnął czubki palców do tego delikatnego rytmu i czekał, aż stanie się silniejszy.

xxx

Gdy Harry się obudził, jego pierwszą myślą było to, jak blisko znajdowała się twarz Snape'a. Jak blisko były jego usta. Gdyby tylko udało mu się utrzymać otwarte oczy kilka sekund dłużej! Może mógłby dotknąć tych ust i obwinić za to... cokolwiek sprawiło, że zemdlał. Gapił się w sufit, a ponurość pokoju dorównywała jego ponurym myślom.

Jego oddech urwał się na moment, gdy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam. W nocy zawsze był sam, zawsze. Na początku wmuszali w niego eliksiry nasenne, aż przekonał ich, że spał bez problemów. Więc dlaczego pozwoliliby...? Powoli odwrócił głowę na poduszce.

Och.

_Och.  
_  
Snape spał skulony na drewnianym krześle, z brodą na ramieniu, które było zgięte na oparciu pod nienaturalnym kątem. W ciemności i bez okularów Harry ledwie mógł dojrzeć kość słoniową przez czerń pokrywającą twarz mężczyzny. Jeden z kosmyków drżał lekko, gdy Snape oddychał.

Bardzo, bardzo cicho, Harry podniósł się, starając się, by nie szeleściła pościel i nie skrzypiało łóżko.

Książka ze znajomą okładką leżała na pościeli obok jego kolana.

Dłoń z długimi, podkurczonymi palcami spoczywała niedaleko miejsca, w którym leżała jego własna.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, a potem się uśmiechnął. Powoli położył się na łóżku, z powrotem w ciepłe miejsce.

Nabierając powietrza, zaczął powoli przesuwać jedną dłoń po kołdrze. Kawałek po kawałku - nie obudź go, nie obudź go - aż dotknął dłoni Snape'a. Nie wypuścił oddechu, dopóki ich palce nie były ostrożnie splecione.

Gdyby Severus sprawdził puls w tym momencie, bardzo by się zdenerwował.

xxx

- Tylko nie kolejny traktat! - jęknął Harry, wiercąc się pod kołdrą.

Severus tylko upił łyk wody ze swojej szklanki, zanim postawił ją na nocnej szafce obok krzesła. Otworzył książkę na pierwszej stronie.

- „Te tomy zajmują się metodami..."

- Na Merlina - narzekał Harry głośno. - To dopiero pierwszy tom. Proszę, proszę, nie może pan przeskoczyć do czegoś ciekawszego? Albo jeszcze lepiej, zmienić książkę?

Severus zacisnął usta. Chłopiec wymykał się spod kontroli. Cały ten czas, który spędzili razem od wypadku Harry'ego w zeszłym miesiącu - Severus nie ważył się zostawić go samego na więcej niż kilka godzin - spowodował niejaką... znajomość zachowania Harry'ego. Snape rozkoszował się nią zbyt długo.

- _Panie_ Potter, sam pan się do tego przyczynił - odpowiedział z cierpkością, jakiej nie używał od tygodni. - Gdybyś nie posiadał umysłu ślimaka, zdałbyś sobie sprawę z różnicy w eliksirze uzdrowiciela, zawiadomiłbyś mnie o tym i uniknąłbyś katastrofy, która przykuła mnie do twojego łóżka na długi miesiąc.

Harry przestał się wiercić pod okryciami. Odwrócił głowę, podnosząc mentalne osłony.

- Przepraszam, profesorze - powiedział Harry, gdy był pewien, że jego głos będzie spokojny. - Jeszcze tylko kilka tygodni.

Robiło się gorąco, ale Harry siedział nieruchomo. Nieszczęśliwie. Oczywiście, że Snape nie chciał tu być, oczywiście, że to nic nie znaczyło, gdy Harry budził się w środku nocy i widział Snape'a skulonego na krześle. Snape zawsze siedział wystarczająco blisko, by Harry mógł sięgnąć i nakryć lekko jego dłoń swoją własną. Ale to nic nie znaczyło. Nic.

- Proszę kontynuować - powiedział Harry do poduszki.

Severus poprawił książkę na kolanach, balansując nią na jednej nodze, która opierała się kostką o drugie kolano. W ten sposób mógł położyć jedną dłoń na łóżku. Jego palce otarły się o nadgarstek Harry'ego.

Harry nie poruszył się. Jego nadgarstek był całkowicie sztywny, ledwo dotykał Severusa.

Chciał, żeby chłopiec przestał budzić się w środku nocy.

Harry leżał nieruchomo.

- Nie musisz czekać, aż zasnę - powiedział w końcu Severus niskim głosem.

Patrzył na książkę, aż rozgorączkowane palce splotły się ostrożnie z jego własnymi. Potem podjął czytanie na nowo. – „Te tomy zajmują się metodami wynajdowania nowych eliksirów leczniczych. Eliksiry lecznicze są oparte głównie - lecz nie tylko - na balansowaniu przeciwstawnych elementów..."

xxx

Pierwszego dnia po wypisaniu ze Świętego Munga po ponad ośmiu miesiącach uwięzienia, Harry miał przyjaciół i Weasleyów, i balony, i słodycze. Miał uściski, poklepywanie po plecach i szerokie, ożywione uśmiechy. Miał dobre jedzenie (w tym ciasto upieczone przez panią Weasley), dobre towarzystwo (wszyscy byli tacy szczęśliwi!) i pierwszy smak latania dla zabawy od trzech lat (po jasnym, bezchmurnym niebie).

Nie miał Severusa.

Severus nie mówił, że przyjdzie. "Proszę", mamrotał Harry, trzymając dłoń na piersi Severusa, zakrywając pięć z sześćdziesięciu pięciu guzików. „Proszę", błagał, z dłonią na szyi Severusa, pod wiszącymi pasmami włosów. Severus nie odsunął się i nie powiedział, że przyjdzie.

Harry siedział na lekko nierównym materacu w lekko zwariowanym pokoju i patrzył na jaskrawe kolory pościeli. Wszystko w jego pokoju w Norze było lepsze od tego w Świętym Mungu, od ścian wykrzywionych pod dziwnym kątem, po wytarte, skrzypiące podłogi. Nawet miał na sobie prawdziwą piżamę, którą kupiła mu pani Weasley, z małymi zniczami na mankietach - nie szarą, szpitalną. Tak, tu wszystko było tysiąc razy lepsze.

Jedyne czego chciał, to wrócić.

Harry poderwał głowę, słysząc pukanie do drzwi.

- Harry, kotku, nie śpisz?

- Nie, może pani wejść, pani Weasley - odkrzyknął Harry, wstając. Materac skrzypnął zadowalająco.

- To dobrze - pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się życzliwie, uchylając drzwi. - Och, jesteś już gotowy do łóżka. - Odwróciła się do ciemnego korytarza za nią, do kogoś ukrytego przez drzwi. - Jest już prawie gotowy do snu, może lepiej przyjdzie pan jutro, miał bardzo wyczerpujący dzień...

Coś ukłuło Harry'ego w serce, boleśnie. Podszedł szybko do drzwi, by zobaczyć, kto tam jest.

- Dobrze - rozległ się ledwie słyszalny głos. Natychmiast rozpoznawalny.

- Profesor Snape! - Harry podbiegł do drzwi i gwałtownie otworzył je na oścież. Snape wyłonił się z ciemności, tłustowłosy i ponury jak zawsze, jak posępne tło dla robionych na drutach ubrań pani Weasley i jej rudych włosów. - Profesor Snape! - Szeroki uśmiech Harry'ego wystrzelił jak promień ponad zaokrąglonym ramieniem pani Weasley, oślepiający i krystaliczny, prosto w Severusa.

Severusa uderzyło, jak młody wydawał się być Harry, kiedy jego twarz tak jaśniała. Jak młody, jak szczery. Czuł, że chłopiec wciąga go do pokoju, ale został za drzwiami, za Molly Weasley.

Harry podszedł bliżej.

- Proszę wejść! - Jego szeroki uśmiech zmienił się w nieśmiały, gdy chłopiec spojrzał na panią Weasley. - Nic się nie stało, jeszcze nie kładłem się spać. Chciałem... trochę poczytać. Proszę wejść, profesorze - powtórzył, bardziej stonowanym głosem. Jego twarz wciąż lśniła niezaprzeczalnym oczekiwaniem, gdy spojrzał na Snape'a i odsunął się na bok.

- Nie siedź za długo - upomniała pani Weasley w matczyny sposób. Okrążyła Severusa, uśmiechając się i odeszła skrzypiącym korytarzem, myśląc czule o Harrym.

Harry podszedł szybko do Severusa i złapał go za czarny rękaw z guzikami, ciągnąc do za drzwi.

- Myślałem, że pan nie przyjdzie - powiedział szybko, podekscytowany. - Czekałem i szukałem pana cały dzień, tam było mnóstwo ludzi, profesorze, mnóstwo, powinien był to pan widzieć, było jak w wariatkowie, ale wiedziałem, że pana tam nie było, bo nikt nie nosi czarnych szat jak pan, a ja szukałem. Szukałem.

Severus pozwolił pociągnąć się do łóżka Harry'ego, podczas gdy słowa wylewały się bezładnie z ust chłopca. Jednak gdy poczuł, jak ręka na jego nadgarstku ciągnie w dół, nie usiadł na łóżku. Zamiast tego uniósł brew, wyciągnął różdżkę i przywołał krzesło od biurka do miejsca, gdzie stał.

Uwolnił swój rękaw z uścisku Harry'ego i usiadł na krześle. Ich kolana prawie się dotykały.

Severus patrzył spokojnie w odpowiedzi na błagalny wzrok Harry'ego. Potem chłopiec pochylił się, aż ich kolana otarły się o siebie i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku szczęki Severusa.

- Potter. - Snape powiedział to ostrzegawczym tonem, wbrew impulsowi. Palce Harry'ego zatrzymały się kilka cali od bladego policzka. - Drzwi twojej sypialni pozostaną otwarte - powiedział Snape miękko - dopóki nie wyjdę.

Ręka Harry'ego opadła. Severus patrzył jak zielone oczy spojrzały w dół, patrzył, jak mankiety ozdobione zniczami pochłaniają te palce, które były tak blisko.

Siedzieli w milczeniu.

- Czekałem na ciebie - wymamrotał Harry do swoich kolan. - Cały dzień. - Przygryzł wargę i usiadł w pełni na łóżku, wpychając stopy pod koc i naciągając go aż do pasa, nie patrząc na Severusa. Opierając się o poduszki, Harry bawił się wyciągniętą nitką na kocu, ze spuszczoną głową i zmarszczonym czołem.

Severus obserwował potargane włosy, wciąż bladą cerę, ciemne brwi, nieszczęśliwie złączone. Pomyślał o tych oczach, tak zielonych, patrzących na niego od drzwi. Dla niego.

Severus pochylił się, szeleszcząc czarnymi szatami i delikatnie zdjął okulary z nosa Harry'ego. Chłopiec wpatrywał się w niego z zaskoczeniem, gdy Severus złożył oprawki i położył je na szafce nocnej.

- Wspomniałeś o czytaniu - powiedział Snape nagle, jak zwykle. - Przypuszczam, że to był twój wybór? - Machnięcie różdżki i cienki tom przyleciał z biurka do jego dłoni. Severus poprawił swoje krzesło tak, że siedział bokiem do drzwi i otworzył książkę.

- Ach. Jaki apetyt na klasykę. - Znów uniósł różdżkę i pokój pogrążył się w ciemności, oprócz blasku małej lampki na stoliku nocnym za krzesłem Severusa.

- „Ewolucja latającej miotły" - przeczytał Severus, chowając różdżkę. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Harry zsuwa się w dół materaca, który zaskrzypiał cicho, gdy chłopiec wyciągnął się płasko i oparł o poduszki. – „Żadne wymyślone do tej pory zaklęcie nie pozwala czarodziejowi latać w jego ludzkiej formie" - kontynuował Severus, wyciągając dłoń ku łóżku. Nie była widoczna od drzwi.

Severus odnalazł dłoń Harry'ego zwiniętą na kocu. Ostrożnie splótł ich palce, mocno ścisnął i czytał dalej.

xxxxx


End file.
